


The Land Which I Was Raised On

by SpadesAndClovers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, OCs - Freeform, many mentioned characters - Freeform, more characters ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesAndClovers/pseuds/SpadesAndClovers
Summary: Other nations could never believe Indonesia has actually taken care of more than 17.503 personifications, but the Indies said otherwise. The thoughts and shared moments of the provinces with Indonesia





	

A world meeting in China. Nations gathered around today, not to discuss about things that will end up with fighting, but to celebrate mother's day. England felt special, China was happy, and so others

"Dude, there's no way you could've raised more than 17.503 young personification" America blurted out. Indonesia couldn't just accept it. She has raised all of her provinces and islands except for Madura who had grown attach to Netherlands 

"It's okay if you don't believe me, but you're not the one who has been through that, so... Shut up!" Indonesia stated rather calmly. Indonesia stood up, turned her back and left

* Back In Indonesia *

Indonesia has finally made it to her home, where she was greeted by Aceh, Papua, Jakarta, Yogyakarta, North Sulawesi, Maluku, and North Kalimantan holding out a cake with the writings 'Selamat hari ibu'

"Eh, what's all of this?" Indonesia asked slightly confused but mostly touched

"Well in gratitude for raising us, we made cake! And we're going to share our moments when you were there for us!" Maluku, being the youngest, stated.

"Terima kasih banyak..." Indonesia was shocked. She placed the cake on the table and sat down on the floor with her other sibling she considered children. Maluku on her lap, Jakarta and Yogyakarta on her left, and Papua, North Sulawesi, and North Kalimantan on her right

"Who wants to go first?" North Sulawesi asked out loud. Nobody answered. Maluku raised his hand

"Oh, Me! Pick me! Please big brother!" Maluku begged. North Sulawesi chuckled

"Alright, go for it"

Remember when Netherlands arrived? I was really scared but you were there for me! Fighting for me until your last breath

"Give me your wealth, Indo!" 

"At that moment, I was terrified. My neck choked and a gun to the head. I could barely breathe. I turned to see you trembling. You sacrificed yourself for my wellbeing. You tried to negotiate but it's okay if you fail! 

One night working as Netherlands maid, an army came by, lead by yourself. You stood fearless. You fought with Netherlands even with your current weaken state, I could see strength. You took me and started comforting me.  I was happy you were able to save me. You truly are a hero"

Maluku's story ended, leaving Indonesia with glossy eyes full of tears. Aceh raised his hand and started waving it

"My turn!"

"I have two moments to tell. But I'll start from the beginning. I was on a phase where I wanted Independence. I burned your house, stabbed you, but what you said was

"It's okay. We're still family" 

That moved my heart. Even after what I did, you considered me family. You were there when I broke to tears, assuring me that everything is alright

The second one was when that scary tsunami attacked. It wiped out most of my people. I was left with a permanent fear of water. I was left with nothing but scars. You were there, pulled me into a hug and started aiding me. You helped me through my fear and said it's okay to be scared

You were always patient. Aiding and handling me while I knew I was a handful"

Aceh ended the story. It was the duo capital that raised their hands next

"We'll tell it together!"

"Just like Aceh, we have two stories. But we'll start with the first one

The Netherlands Military Aggressions. We were both targeted. For years we suffered bombing from them. We wanted to die. They landed, we suffered pain. Many died, our body was broken. But you were there to make the pain go away by going all out on those creeps!

The second one we remembered it clearly. Because it's still happening now. He was imprisoned. We felt like we were going to be ripped apart. The diversity of religions. He did nothing wrong. He was innocent. He was a Christian. You were there for us, aiding us even in the toughest moment

So we think that, well, you're the best doctor that will do anything to aid their patients"

The Capital duo ended their speech. It was North Kalimantan's turn

"It all happened that day. When that Malaysia wanted to make a federation. Philippines had warned me about this. She came to my land and took my little brother as hostage

"This is mine now!"

She made my brother in pain. I've never seen him in this much pain. She tore us apart. She tore me apart. But you were always there. You left the UN because of what Malaysia did. Many would just slide that off. But you took drastic matter

You will always do whatever to make us feel better huh? You never cared about your wellbeing. As long as your siblings' happy, it's always been like that"

North Kalimantan ended his story. North Sulawesi then raised his hand

"My turn"

"I have two stories. I'll start. As you can see, I am cursed with the bushy eyebrows of the Kirklands. Instead of having the surname 'Nusantara' like my other siblings, my name changed from Arie Ratulangi Nusantara to Alex Kirkland. I am nothing more than the Brit who attacked. But you accepted me in the end. 

And the second was when that damned volcano erupted. My hair turned smoky grey and eyes red. It was just like what happened to Iceland. You were always there to help me.

I don't need anything. I thought you would throw me out. You accepted me as a family, even if I'm one of the British Isle"

North Sulawesi ended his story. Papua was the last

It was something I would either call selfish or heroic. Netherlands wanted to take me. But you fought arms and teeth for me. You were never tired until you saved me from that money loving monkey head.

You never gave up. And you'll get whatever you want. For your siblings

It was short, but it was able to move Indonesia to tears. They lunged at her and pulled her into a big group hug. Unknown to them, the other nations watched and heard as how the younger personifications poured their heart out to her. She truly was great. Raising 17.503 islands, she never gave up

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment~


End file.
